It Only Takes a Flickering Candle in a Forest to Start a Wildfire
by MargieLuvv
Summary: When Severus Snape is forced to visit his home at Spinner's Edge after recieving tragic family news, he returns to Hogwarts a different man. A cold and vengeful wizard hell bent on destroying the wizarding world and it's inhabitants that failed him. A wizard who vows to set the world on fire and dance on its ashes. "A man can only take so much until he snaps"
1. Chapter 1

**I own Nothing... So i had this story for a loooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg time, to have Severus be a total BAMF (he is a BAMF but i want him to be more BAMFish) and here it is... i hope you like it cause i love stories where something happens to the characters and they turn into a total bad ass... like cold and AWESOME (i know that strange but whatever) If you know any stories like that TELL ME PLEASE (it could be for any fandom :D) ohhh so here is my story:**

**p.s i am awful at spelling and grammar so... sorry if there is typos (i'm sure there is) and if anyone is interested in Beta'ing ... TELL ME PLEASE! :)**

**this will have a cold dark-ish(maybe dark maybe very dark or maybe a little dark... didn't decide on his darkness level) snape in future chapters so BEWARE :0**

It's been month since the incident. A memory that has been burned forever in Severus Snape's mind causing unleashed tidal waves of guilt and heart crushing sorrow. A month since he called Lily Evans, the only person in Severus Snape's life who actually loved him beside his mother, a mudblood. A month since he lost the only real friendship he ever knew. A month of repeated unprotected torture from Potter and his marauders. A month he apologized daily and desperately for her forgiveness, on his hands and knees, pathetically begging. He discarded his pride as he sniveled apologies to brilliant green eyes and received a cold silence. A month he cried himself to sleep knowing he lost Lily. Lost her from saying something in a moment of helplessness and humiliation.

A month and Severus Snape sat looking down at his untouched food in the loud dining hall with greasy limp strands of hair hiding his onyx eyes surrounded by deep dark circles. His face was blank mask hiding his inner turmoil, knowing that across the table Lily Evans, a person Severus considered a sister, was falling in love with James Potter, the boy who cause Severus' world to collapse.

At least life couldn't get any worse Severus mused in defeat.

Looking back at this moment Severus Snape could have sneered, oh, such a naive fool he was to believe in such Gryffindor like hope. It could always get worse. Especially for someone like him, a greasy, hook-noise, dark, useless, unworthy, Slytherin git.

He didn't know how worse it would get as the hall got silent. As a lone dirty grey owl, too old and too big, flew into the hall. It wouldn't have been such a strange occurrence if it weren't the timing. Owls were sent in the morning not in the dark of night. But it wasn't the timing that caused the curious eyes, but the destination the owl was heading. The elderly gray owl with one blind eye landed in front of a boy who is known for never receiving any letters.

The hall watched with snooping eyes as the owl landed in front of Severus Snape's untouched dinner.

Severus looked up with concealed confusion as his mother's old owl looked at him expectantly with the one working eye. The owl was his mother's loyal companion. Keen and intellectually advance, the owl never left his frail mother's side.

The owl carried an ominous mood as it offered its one claw almost timidly. The one working eye showing human emotions to the Slytherin who reached out for the letter with cautiousness. The emotion of remorse, sadness, and pity in the owl's eyes made Severus hesitate before opening the ripped sheet.

Before the words could digest in his mind he noticed it was his father's handwriting. His curiosity spiked, his father, he spat the title in disgust, never bother about Severus. The man looked at the boy as the root cause for his pathetic life. He looked in distaste at the scribble, the muggle's illegible handwriting would always be definable.

He skimmed the letter trying to decipher the contents. After finally understanding the words and matching the words with meaning he stopped. Re-reading the simple sentence over again until it was forever burned in his mind with the incident of Lily's brilliant green eyes looking at him with hate.

He looked imploring at the owl. Hoping the wise owl will show the truth. It must have been a lie.

Severus couldn't mistake the tears hidden beneath those observant and intelligent eyes as it flew slowly to his shoulder to offer comfort. He stood silently, the letter limp in his hand feeling as if it was the weight of the world was impaling his bony shoulders.

He shakily stepped away from his seat his Slytherin mask of indifference crumbling. The destruction in the obsidian eyes were evident as the young teen gazed unseeingly at the walls. He bit his bottom harshly trying in vain to stop the trembling, not noticing the bitter taste of copper that filled his mouth. Walking slowly, each step took the force of the universe.

He didn't hear the confused mummers surrounding him. He didn't hear the soft calling of his name from a confused redhead. He shook off the hand on his shoulder as his old friend came into view.

"Severus?" Lily asked, her worry shown in her brilliantly green-eyes.

Seconds ago he would have jumped in happiness at her showing him attention but as he followed her concern gaze looking at the angered and smug Potter he realized then and there he was alone. His onyx eyes shined with betrayal as forced himself past the shocked red head.

He overlooked everyone and everything as he trudged forward, the grey owl perched protectively on the Slytherin's shoulder glared with one eye at the children they passed by. He kept walking solemnly to the teacher's table standing in front of the headmaster whose twinkle in his eyes looked upon the Slytherin with open confusion.

"I have to return home for a month or so. I request to have my schoolwork owl'd to me at my father's estate. My father will send a note later on explaining my absence" He requested in an emotionless monotone.

The headmaster nodded, opening his mouth to respond but closed it (A/N: i know it is unrealistic but it has to be done) as the teen boy with almost painfully looking hunched shoulders walked out of the hall. His elderly companion rubbing its grey head in the boy's greasy limp strands in silent comfort.

The only sign of life in the soulless frame was the hand painfully clutching desperately and painfully onto the crushed sheet. He ignored the calling of his name. He ignored the chatting and gossiping wondering what happened. He ignored the burning amber eyes watching him intensely. He ignored the redhead asking what happened.

He ignored the world as he packed his bag and walked out of the school without a backwards glance.

Allowing the tears to pour out of his eyes and collide with the pouring rain, he was silent. At the school entrance his knees gave out and he collapse to the ground embracing the discomfort the action caused. He welcomed the fiercely hammering rain that drowned out his figure to the school.

Making his tears nothing more than droplets in an ocean of water. He dropped the paper in a puddle while shakily picking himself up and continuing his stumbling steps out the school entrance, stiffly absorbing the ancient owl's ministrations of comfort.

The parchment left behind was quickly becoming a soggy mush of waste as it dissolved in the growing puddle.

The words forever gone, but to the walking shadow drowned in the welcomed storm, those nine words will be forever engrave in his mind.

_Your mother is dead. Come back for the funeral._

**Next Chapter... we go back home and warning it isnt pretty ... :0 Sorry if this a bad chapter BUT it will get better :)) ... i think**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING (sadly)... warning child abuse... **

Severus didn't know how long he walked in the rain. His throat was scratchy and harsh from his uncontrollable screaming and sobbing. His clothes were irreversibly drowned. His black hair was clinging to his sickly pale face. His lips were turning an unhealthy blue and the chattering of teeth began to harmonize the pounding rain.

He stopped walking once he began to lose feelings in his fingers and toes. Looking around realizing he made it to Hogsmeade. He looked unimpressed at the shops around him, never being here before. Lily never asked him and though he wished she would, he felt subconsciously she was beginning to push him away. He felt it by the way she slowly lessened her protection on him. Lessen their contact in public. He denied it but he lost the fiery red months ago.

He would have felt anguish at this revelation, but now all he felt was numbness. He was shivering as he walked into Three Broomsticks. Shivering as if some invisible forces were violently shaking his drenched figure. The owner looked at him in distaste not hiding her disgust as the shivering teen with running tears and snots asked for the nearest chimney to make it home. She huffed in superiority and pointed towards the unused chimney hidden behind tables. Some other customers looked at the soaked boy and owl with the same distaste. He felt the emotion of unbearable loneliness and abandoned swell in him.

No longer will his mother to offer her love. Look at him with pride. Acknowledge his pain.

He was alone.

The school, Dumbledore, and the teachers abandoned him. His torment ignored with twinkling eyes. Lily abandoned him. Brilliant green eyes shunning him.

Now his mother. The only person Severus could count on to protect him. To heal him after his father's wounds. To love him for whom he is. To make him know he was worthy. Was gone.

The owl trying to comfort his unpleasant frame would soon be gone. He would be alone.

Everything abandoned him.

With that thought he staggered and tripped over his wet robes. Receiving no help but a snicker, he stood slowly. His face lifeless as he walked into the fireplace. The wet trail following his process causing the barmaid to huff in distaste. Lifting his powder which was now mush due to the rain he minutely wondered if that could possibly cause his death. The thought didn't feel him with fear as it would before but with giddiness at the prospect. He was somewhat scared at his own reaction but the anguish at knowing he would never see love in another's eyes as his mother did obviated any musing on his response.

Dropping the mushy powder limply he called in a rough voice, "Spinners Edge"

The village looked like Severus felt. Cold, dark and deserted. The houses stood threateningly and quiet. The only sound in the deserted street was the continuous patting of rain hitting the ground. Severus walked down the dark street barley lit by the muggle streetlights.

The small cloaked figure and grey bird were almost hidden in the background. He welcomed the bitter cold as the rain poured over his body allowing his tears to go unnoticed by the earth.

Unseen like Severus Snape.

The walk felt shorter than he would have liked because soon he stood in front of his father's house.

Run down and quivering in the rain, it looked menacing as it welcomed the lamb going to the slaughter. The fence was broken and the dying grass that surrounded the home was nothing more but mud. No lights were to be seen through the broken windows.

If Severus didn't live here he would have thought it was an abandoned like himself.

He would have been content to stand in the rain until it washed him down the drain but the disturbing shaking from his owl made him continue.

He walked slowly towards the large and dreadful looking black doors. Knocking softly he was disappointed his drunkard father heard the shy sound.

The door was wretched open violently showing the face of his obviously now drunk father.

The man was everything he despised.

He was huge, his figure overpowering even Severus impressive height. His beer belly was poking through unwashed underwear and a stained tank top. His hairy arm clutching the doorframe like he was trying to hold himself back from attacking his son.

Wouldn't want the other muggles to see his 'disciplinary actions'.

His greasy beard and hair were long, curly, and black with hints of gray. The foul features on his face twisted in familiar detestation did not deterred Severus. But when he made eye contact, Severus feel the uncomfortable emotion of fear crawl over him.

The beetle black eyes that were the only traits they shared, showed undisguised hate and disgust with promise of pain. Severus once longed for this man to love him. To have eyes that shine with pride at his only child. To care and protect him like a father was supposed to.

After receiving his first black eye from the man's hairy fist, he learned to not waste time for such foolish wishing on such an abomination. The threatening glare from the disturbingly similar eyes made Severus shiver in fear.

This man who seduced his mother was why Severus held mixed emotions about returning home every year. He loved his mother more than anything but reviled his father with a burning passion that filled every pore with fire. He only came home to turn his father's attacks away from his mother and on him.

His mother was never a beauty in the conventional but she was beautiful to Severus. Their Romanesque noise was dignified, as she would say after he returned home first year crying about being bullied for having a 'hook noise'. She had sharp features that Severus felt made her look respectable and sophisticated. And whenever she smiled at him with eyes that showed love or laughed at his sarcastic commentary of school she would lighten up. Her sharp feature looked almost otherworldly. She was to him the most beautiful woman alive. He loved her deeply and never blamed her for staying with his alcoholic muggle father.

He knew she only stayed due to fear. Fear that cause her smiles to weaken, her hair to be dull black strands, her features to be painfully pointy, her laugh to become forced, and her light to diminish. It was a rare occurrence to see her truly happy. To have her chocolate brown eyes to shine with joy. But the love in her eyes never changed when she looked at her son. She never stopped loving but as his father's beating became regular and escalated from anger at work or feeling inferiority at living with wizards while being muggle, she stopped living.

But recently mixed with her fear was guilt. He could tell every time she fixed his wounds or cleaned the blood. Guilt for allowing this. Guilt for causing her son pain. Guilt for allowing the fear to overcome her strength.

Every time he saw her guilt he hugged her and whispered words of love and forgiveness. He would feel her shake with tears hugging him murmuring desperate words of love and apologies. He remembered the last time he saw her. His father had been furious when returning home having been laid off another job due to drinking and before he could strike his wife Severus purposely broke a dish causing his violent rage to be directed towards him.

Severus was lying down when his father finished and left to go out and drink more. His mother was silently fixing his bones with his wand, as his father snapped her's in half.

He remember that day vividly, his father rage was frightening to behold. He raged and blamed his 'freak' of wife for his misfortunes. Severus remembered watching with tangible fear as the drunken muggle snatched his mother's wand. He remember hearing the desperate pleading and manic apology from his broken mother. He remember seeing her eyes go lifeless at the snap. The sound so painfully loud that it muted his hammering beating heart. The look of absolute hopelessness on his mother's face. That was the first time he wished death on his father.

He was eight.

Since then, each bruise that painted his mother's flesh each fist that he received, Severus fantasy for the muggles death increased. The fantasies were welcomed with a perverse and sadistic appreciative anticipation. It was the first time he plan his father death. It was the last time he regarded the muggle as his blood relative.

However the day he last saw his mother, she looked at him with a fire he long forgotten and whispered with strength he didn't know she possessed, "I'm sorry Severus."

He remembered feeling her bony hands grasp his equally skinny ones with a strong grip, "I will get us out before the end of the year" He only nodded and smiled faintly forgetting the words while slipping into blissful unconscious.

He whimpered. Did she die trying to save me?

His father barked nastily at the action and gripped the shaking and cowering boy by the shoulders forcing him inside the run down and battered house. The first punch brought Severus out of his questions. As the familiar tingle of pain crept in he stared in his father in fear. The fist became harsher and more painful than before. He felt something stronger hit him across the cheeks causing his jaw to become dislocated. As blood rained down freely so did his father confession.

"Your witch bitch of a mother thought she could leave!" The muggle's breathing laborious from exhaustion.

Severus saw through hooded eyes his father holding a muggle bat. "I saw her. Walking out the door. She said she's going to go. Not going to let me hurt her and her son!" The swings escalated.

Severus cried freely. The pain was too much. He felt emotionally and physically beaten. The fear, covering him like a quilt smothered him.

It tasted like blood.

He chuckled realizing it was his own.

"I told that bitch she couldn't leave! Who would take her and her disgusting son!?" He gave a dark chuckle looking down at Severus' crumpled form. "She called me muggle and tried to cut me with a knife!" Severus could picture his mother. Trying to overcome fear, hands shaking looking at this monster.

"She tried to take my shit! I paid for all of it! My money spent on that ungrateful bitch!" He began the assault again. Severus could feel his vision blurred. He felt fear burn his throat, he was gagging on it. The copper taste tainting his mouth. He wheezed out a laugh remembering it was his blood.

"So I took her scrawny neck and squeezed" The man barked out a sadistic laugh but then shouted.

Severus was lifted out of his fear as he saw the owl clawing the man. Moving as fast as it could to protect the form lying lifelessly on the floor. He almost smiled at the bird's action but he felt something inside him snapped as his father grabbed the bat and swung.

He watched as the bird slowly fell from the impact of the bat. The last one to love him, gone.

Rage.

Rage was all Severus felt inside him. Sizzling his pain until all he could understand was rage. The scorching hate charred his fear. A brief flash of sanity crossed his mind. If he would die, so would this murderer.

He choked out his final insult, "M-muggle" He cackled as his father looked away from the broken bird to murderously glare at his son. He raised the bat aiming at the boy's head.

He embraced hate as he shakily grasped his wand. He felt fear for the last time raised his wand and chanted a lasting spell. Rage burned his soul as the last thing he saw before slipping blissfully unconscious was his father's twisted face in horror.

Across the street a muggle family called the police to report a strange green light shining out their neighbor's house.

**NEXT CHAPTER: what happens next to our bamfing severus snape?**


	3. Chapter 3

**i own nothing... soo if this seems rushed or anything TELL ME! i just want Severus to be a total bamf**

He was between alertness and sleep when he heard the beeping. The irritating noise brought the young teen out of his slumber. Severus wondered if he was dead. He felt numbness and a twinge of pain in his body. Pain? Maybe he was in the muggle afterlife 'hell'. Probably for killing another. He was searching for fear at the thought of spending a life in eternal pain but nothing came. All he felt was regret for giving the bastard a painless death.

He groggily opened one eye as the other was bandaged and inspected the unfamiliar room. It was painted an irritating blinding white with a muggle television in the corner. There were unmoving posters of the human body scattered across the walls. He was brought out of his inspection by a pointed coughing beside him. He jumped up in surprise, wincing at the pain the action caused.

Somebody tutted and helped him in sitting position, putting some type of clear potion that was inserted in his arm. He felt the comforting numbness return to his body.

He looked at the noise and saw two adults. One was a stern looking man in a long white coat with brown eyes looking over him clinically. He was tall and had golden stubble on his chin that matched his golden blonde hair. The one next to him was a curvy short lady. She had big blue eyes looking at him with the same clinical inspection, her blonde hair was tied up in a professional bun. Her plumb lips that were painted a deep red was twisted in a frown.

He noticed his own state. Feeling annoyance at being trapped in strange white mold on his legs. He saw his chest was bandaged and he felt his face was also bandaged. A muggle hospital he mused with distaste.

"Hello dear" the lady voiced with a professional concern, practiced from repeated use, "I am Angela McKullan and this is Doctor McKullan." She nodded her head at the doctor beside her. He notice the engagement rings around their fingers.

"You are married with each other?" He asked. He didn't care for the response, he just wanted to buy time to see a way out of this muggle infested building and see how long he has until he is sent to Askaban. Again he searched for fear at the thought of spending his life in the infamous Askaban. And again he felt nothing but rage.

She nodded her head tightly and glared at the boy in annoyance before quickly smoothing her features to show nothing but concern and compassion. Severus refrained from smirking at her response.

"Severus?" she asked with a practiced honey soft voice. The tone made Severus skin prickle with annoyance and he resisted his urge to sneer. "I am from Child Service. We are here to find you a suitable place to live. Do you remembered what happen?" She asked with practiced compassion. She scrutinized him as if expected him to break. Internally he gave a sadistic and malicious smile.

He knew what happen, he killed his father. But his pleasure of the fact sizzled with rage. The muggle was given a merciful death. The bastard should have been given the crucio until his eyes were pouring tears of blood. The image almost caused Severus to smile. However that wouldn't be the right response so Severus tampered down his blinding rage and twisted his face into sorrow.

He coughed, "I returned home from receiving a letter that my mother had passed." His allowed his eyes to tear. The knowledge of his mother's death caused his heart to clench painfully tight. His mother, too weak to fight, murdered by a pathetic muggle. He could feel his rage boil. He cursed his father but mostly himself, for being too weak. The muggle lady grabbed his hand. He stopped himself from snatching his hand away in disgust. He sniffled. "I returned home and my father he- he-." He bit his lip from laughing at the Muggle woman's fussing. Her blue eyes softening as she tried to offer him comfort. So pathetically easy. "He beat me. More than before. I thought I was going to die but then-"he forced himself to breath gasps of air. Shaking as if he couldn't go on due to his emotional pain.

"it's okay honey" she whispered in an soft voice gripping his hand tighter. Severus lips curled in disgust before he quickly hid his face through the curtain of his black greasy hair. She continued on to reassure him of his safety and he bit his lips once more to prevent laughing at her idiotic and naive assumption.

"The police will be here shortly to get a statement but first we have to handle of issue of finding you a home" her voice was filled with practiced cheerfulness. His hidden face twisted with distaste. "It says you just turned seventeen three weeks ago, by law an adult. (A/N: I know this is wrong but, for my story it isn't so… yea:-P) But do you have any relative I should call to help you?"

The lady watched with dismay as the boy's bony shoulders began to shake, her blue eyes widening in concern as she assumed the frail boy began sobbing.

Her thoughts were far from the truth. Severus shook as he desperately held back hysterical laughter. How could he have forgotten! According to the ministry he was an adult wizard. An untraceable adult wizard. No wonder no there were no ministry officials popping in here and whisking him to Azkaban. Such a shame, he heard the Dormentors were quite the kissers.

The concerned hand wrapped around his bony shoulder made Severus' hysteria quickly disappear. His concealed face twisted with annoyance as his body tensed at the contact. He resisted growling at the Muggle to remove her arm before he hexed it off, that wouldn't be very polite. And seeing as he was tuck here until he could escape and think about his future actions before returning back to Hogwarts, he had to play the sympathy card until the key went flat.

Slowly peaking at the muggle he widen his beetle black eyes and trembled his bottom lip. "N- n- no my family is all d- dead" he forced his voice to waver as he quickly lowered his eyes. He wished he could force himself to cry but at seeing the Muggle's eyes water he refrained at smirking smugly at succeeding.

"Its okay sweetie, we'll figure something out," her voice so soft with compassion that he could have pretended it was his mother that was offering him sweet reassurance.

His eyes went cold and his skin itched with anger, and the nostalgic grief inside him morphed into rage. It could never be his mother. Not anymore. The regret burned deep inside Severus, he could have crucio her murderer. He could have tortured her husband and basked in his pleading for death. He could have made him feel the pain he and his mother felt daily at that bastard's hand. He could have tied him down destroyed him until he felt as weak and helpless as he and his mother did.

He could have done so much.

But now the bastard was dead, given a merciful death for his crimes. Unable to feel the horrific rage that devoured his son.

It could have been prevented. He could have been protected. But the wizrding world wa cruel. Righteous hypocrites who hide their narrow mindness with reasonable suspicions. Whose twinkling eyes cover up their own cruelty. Whose green eyes betrayed him. Whose ice blonde hair used him. Whose cold grey eyes tormented him. Whose unruly black hair brutalized him. Whose amber eyes failed him.

His torment could have been prevented. His pain could have been soothed. His bruises where reminders. Painful scars that litter his body marking their failures. Each scare sighing those who hurt him fate.

No, he could ever pretend that sweet compassion was from his mother. Because she was killed. And he was too weak to stop it. Or get revenge.

The muggle woman was oblivious to the young boy's internal emotions, still believing him to be in a state of surprise and sadness. "By the end of the week we'll find you a home" she vowed to the frail boy.

Tightening her grip minutely she stood to leave the unresponsive teen and nodded at her cheating husband.

Before closing the door on the teen she had her last look to the young boy whose body was painted with painful bruises. Her lips frowned in sympathy, so fragile she sighed in sadness.

She turned away thinking of potential ways to turn the weak boy into a strong man.

Naively unaware that she was farthest from the truth.

The boy wasn't weak. Not anymore.

His heart charred and his soul froze into a glacier.

The boy marred with reminders of his failures vowed to never fall victim again.

He revenge his mother.

To destroy those that betrayed him.

That hurt his mother.

Himself.

That allowed his mother to be murdered.

To let his rage run rampant.

To burn the Wizarding World that failed him until it was nothing but ash.

He vowed to never be weak again.

**Next chapter: how does Severus spend his 'vacation'?**


End file.
